The present invention relates to insulating structures that are adapted to be inserted in a standard window opening on the interior of a room in which the window opening is situated so as to prevent thermal exchange between the internal environment of the room and the external environment. Thus, thermal exchange is minimized both during cold months, when it is desirable to prevent heat loss from the room, and in the summer, when it is desirable to maintain the room at an inside temperature that is cooler than the outside temperature. The present invention may be employed in conjunction with many existing window structures without inerfering with operation of those structures and which may be readily moved between an operative position in the window opening and a stored position away from the window opening.
In the last few years there has been an inceasing interest in energy conservation, particularly in the area of home heating and cooling. Studies resulting from this increased interest indicate that, for a typical home, a majority of unwanted energy transfer occurs through the windows and their associated window openings. Such losses result both from air leakage around the window and from the relatively poor insulating qualities of the thin layer of glass material used in the window structure. Accordingly, by insulating of a window opening, a large portion of these thermal losses may be eliminated, thus producing substantial energy savings for the home owner.
The value of insulating a window opening has been recognized for some time, although prior art attempts at solving this problem have taken different approaches than that contemplated by the present invention. One example of the prior art is the use of thermo-pane windows where an inner and outer panes of glass are separated by a vacuum. Other attempts have included the development of storm windows which comprise several spaced-apart layers of glass having a dead air space therebetween. Honeycomb blinds having side seals have also been utilized to create isolated air pockets that themally insulate the window opening.
Despite the relative successes of these approaches, there remains a need for a simple yet effective insulating closure for a window opening which closure may be mounted in the room interiorly of the standard window glass. There is a further need for such an insulating cover that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, pleasing in appearance and which does not require special manufacturing machines. The present invention is directed towards satisfying these remaining needs.